


夏花

by shawland



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawland/pseuds/shawland





	夏花

很久以后，王嘉尔还是能记起第一次见到王凯的那一天。

16岁那年的夏天是从房间里的那盆仙人掌开花开始。仙人掌不是他会养的花，而他也早已忘了这盆仙人掌是谁放在自己房间里的。他兴冲冲跑出房门，想要和哥哥分享这一喜悦，于是便撞上了上天赠予他的最美丽的礼物。

“你好，”穿着白色衬衫的男生笑道，伸出右手，“你就是嘉尔吗？我是王凯，你可以管我叫……”他抿了抿嘴，没有继续说下去。

“叫他嫂子就好了！”说话间大哥从楼梯上走下来，惹得王凯转过头去看他，被一把搂着纤细小腰拥入怀中，在他脸上亲了一口：“宝贝儿到家了，怎么不先上楼跟哥打个招呼。”

王凯被亲得脸红，像一只无措的小狗一样抵着大哥的胸口不让他靠近：“你别这样……弟弟还在看呢。”

“你呀。”大哥笑笑，也不勉强，随手便放开了他。嘉尔目瞪口呆，以前只知道哥哥外面女人多，没想到第一次带进家门的，竟然是这样一个漂亮男人。王凯垂目站在大哥身后乖乖听话的样子就像一幅画，深深印在了嘉尔的心灵上。

“哥。”王凯偷偷拽大哥的衬衫，眼里满是茫然，“那我住哪儿呀。”

“你？”大哥回过头去看他，猛地一用力举着他的腰将他抱了起来，在空中转圈：“以后你就是这里的女主人，想住哪儿都行。不过，”那截白嫩细腰如玉般露在空气里，刺得嘉尔想流泪，“女主人现在要跟男主人住在一起。”说罢他便不管嘉尔，不管那些保镖佣人，打横一个公主抱，“蹬蹬蹬”便上了楼，只留一群可怜人茫然对视，不见了一对璧人的踪影。那一天嘉尔暗下决心，大哥能拥有的，总有一天他也会得到。

 

你常常如何幻想我，是春天的第一阵风，或是画布上的一抹水彩，又或者是那水面上的一道涟漪？

谁也猜不透。

王凯笑了笑，收起摊在桌面上的英文书，打算泡杯茶就去给嘉尔辅导功课。尽管他自称英文水平一般，却也被大哥指定去给嘉尔补课，美名其曰“促进感情”。他还怕嘉尔不接受自己呢。

却不知两人早已打成一片。

他走到厨房，还没进门便听见嘉尔吵闹的声音：“你不许动那份大红袍！我哥说了，只有我嫂子才能泡。”

这小子。王凯微赧，决定不避不让，径直走进厨房，去给他的嘉尔弟弟泡一杯红茶。

“嫂子！”嘉尔刚见到人，便开心叫道，仿佛狗见了肉骨头一般，连舌头都快要伸了出来，刚想跑过去拥抱他，却被王凯一个眼神定在了原地。

“听话，嘉尔。”王凯开了瓶矿泉水，倒入水壶中摁下开关，一面示意仆人下去。他从柜中取出茶叶，用匙舀了勺茶叶倒入壶中，便等候水开。

“嫂子。”嘉尔却偏偏不听。他亲昵地扒在王凯背后，像只巨大的树袋熊一样挂在他身上，打扰着他做这做那。

“还是这么不听话。”王凯一手艰难地试图把嘉尔从身上扒下来，一边笑骂训斥他。他本就不比嘉尔大了几岁，即使想要做出一副长辈模样教育他，也总被一下子戳穿。

“嫂子当然不会嫌嘉尔不听话的，对不对？”他迷恋地看着王凯的侧颜。真想印一个吻上去，给他烙上自己的印记。

忍住。这是嫂子。一个声音在心里说道。

嫂子怎么了？另一个声音扬声大喊，嫂子不会计较这种小事情的！更不可能因为这点小事就告诉大哥！

鬼使神差间，嘉尔便亲了上去，却没料到王凯正转过头来要对他说话，便正正亲在了他的唇中间。

王凯也愣住了，随即触电一般逃开。他有时觉得嘉尔做的事过了火，却决计无法想到他居然敢做出来这种事情。他捂住嘴，无助地看着嘉尔，半天说不出来一句话，又因为羞赧扭过头去不看他，只留下一张绝美侧颜给嘉尔视奸。

不够。嘉尔的心底疯狂叫着，不够，不够！他还想要更多。

嘉尔一手支在王凯身旁，另一只手挑起他细瘦的下巴，踮起脚尖想要亲吻他，却被一巴掌打上去，幸好他反应快躲得及时。他望着王凯那一双红红的要哭出来的眼睛笑道：“别装了，嫂子。”

“跟谁在一起不是呢？跟我哥或者跟我，又有什么区别。”

他不理已经烧开的开始尖叫的水壶，只用左手揽住王凯的不禁盈盈一握的细腰，便将他搂入怀中。

“走吧，凯凯。”嘉尔踮起脚尖，学着大哥的样子诱惑道，“走吧，跟我走吧。跟我上床，跟我做爱。”

他不顾王凯的挣扎姿态，在他耳边威胁道：“你敢告诉我大哥，别怪我没警告过你。”

嘉尔牵着王凯的手走出厨房，跟站在门口的佣人点头。他已经把烧开的水关掉，因此佣人并没有因此感到诧异。只是小少爷的心情似乎很好，她抬起头，看到两人相牵的手，就被吓到低了头，连说话都不敢。

不可能是她想到的那样……吧。她低下头，等待小少爷和大嫂一路离开。

 

王凯刚进门，按捺住心里复杂的情绪，只帮嘉尔收拾着杂乱的桌子，好让他的书有地方放。嘉尔便锁上门，理所应当地看王凯在自己身前忙活。他心里也紧张得很，连呼吸都不敢大声。

“你的作业拿来，我检查一下。”王凯强压住颤抖的声音说道。他几乎能预料到接下来会发生什么，但他不敢拒绝，比起被强暴他更害怕因此被大哥抛弃，这种复杂的心情充斥了他的心底，让他难以安心。

“嫂子说什么呢。”嘉尔笑道。“你先坐，我去拿作业给你看。”他半是强迫半是诱骗地哄王凯坐在了椅子上，却不去取作业，只是伸手从肩上弯下来，触到王凯冰凉的天鹅般的脖颈，捏住他脆弱的凸起的喉结。王凯不敢动，他咽了口唾沫，喉结上下蠕动的样子讨好了嘉尔，令他无比满足。

嘉尔如小恶魔一般俯下身去亲他，叼住他的耳朵在他耳边呢喃：“嫂子喜欢我这样吗？”这句用气音讲出来的话戳了王凯一个激灵，他左手放在桌子上想要逃跑，想要反悔，却被一把摁在了椅子上，小恶魔的话还在耳边飘荡：

“来不及了。”

他眼睁睁看着嘉尔坐到自己面前的桌上，伸出手来解开他的衬衫扣子。他很有耐心，绝不像他的第一个男人那样解到一半便迫不及待撕开衣服，而是漫不经心一个个解开扣子，露出他白皙缺乏光照的前胸，露出那两粒茱萸，露出他劲瘦的身子和完美的线条。

他就这样赤裸地把自己展示给这个熟悉又陌生的还不能称之为男人的孩子看。

他没有办法控制自己的颤抖。他颤抖，用几乎无法察觉到的频率缓解着自己的恐慌。

他甚至不比嘉尔的性经验多多少。

他只不过偶然间被那个男人在街上捡到，上过几次床，接过几次吻，便在茫然中被他带回了家。

或许他活不过明天了。

王凯这样绝望地想着，突然低下头，拉开嘉尔的裤子拉链，开始笨拙地吸吮着那个对他的嘴来说依然太过庞大的性器。

嘉尔惊讶于这样的转变，甚至为之感到惊喜。他四指插入王凯的发丝，满意地摁住他的头——甚至不在乎他能不能喘得上气。王凯被这样粗鲁野蛮的举动所讨好，几乎要落下泪来——因为深入喉咙的性器，或者因为这样刺激的性快感。他从未接触过大哥以外的男人，也从未尝试过如此粗狂的性爱方式。他必须承认——他的小穴因此收缩，甚至潮湿，他的内裤已经被渗透出一片湿意，他几乎无法自控地缩紧了喉咙，将龟头吸吮——这就是他最想要的东西，他一边咳嗽着咽下喷射而出的精液，一边绝望地承认。

“嫂子真棒。”嘉尔摸着他顺滑的头发，低声鼓励道。他还未反应过来为何王凯从反抗变到如此配合他的强暴，但这种转变显然很好，王凯给他带来了第一次绝佳的性体验，而他正在谋划着如何用这根刚在他的嫂子嘴里释放过的性器插入他的后穴。

嘉尔伸出手去挑拨王凯裸露的乳头。看起来是那么色情，那么乖张，最适合打上一个乳环牵在手里。他见过不少前来杀他大哥的女人这样做以博欢心，但她们通通失败，她们也一定没想到，最终竟是输在了王凯这样的男人手下。嘉尔这样想着，便笑了出来。

王凯慌张地抬起头，看着他的笑容。他在想什么——想怎么把我告密吗。或者被他欺辱，那已经无可避免了——我在他手下，难道还有反抗的余地吗。

他绝望地想着，偏过头去贴上男孩很快又勃起的性器。

“嘉尔。”他已下定决心。

“你……轻一点。”王凯站起来，在嘉尔面前脱下居家裤和湿透的内裤，从穿着白袜的漂亮脚腕上脱下来，轻轻踢到一边。“你……”

他难堪地趴到床上，以肩膀撑住自己，将两只手伸到后面，在嘉尔的贪婪目光下难堪地给自己做着扩张。然而这却有一种难言的性快感，在弟弟的面前做这种事情，在他人的目光下自慰，这种想法充斥了他的大脑，王凯无法控制自己不去想他，不去想自己正在做的龌龊事情，不去想一会儿嘉尔该如何把他那根鼓胀的性器放进来——

他这样想着，情不自禁呻吟了起来。

“嘉尔……”他伸进去三根手指，黏腻地捣弄着自己湿成一片的后穴，在嘉尔面前，在那根性器面前。

来惩罚我吧。他绝望地想。

“进来。”

嘉尔早已看呆。他从未见过嫂子居然还有这样一面，如此纯洁又如此放浪，听到她的命令嘉尔立刻听从，他是双手抱住王凯的腰，试探着将自己的性器在臀缝间磨蹭，惹来王凯低低呻吟：

“别闹了，嘉尔……快进来。”

“一切听您吩咐。”嘉尔低笑道，右手握着肉棒，将自己送进了嫂子的体内。

后穴被摩擦的感觉让他忍不住高声叫了起来，又立刻捂住嘴噤声。他有多爽，就有多害怕他们的偷情被别人发现。然而越是禁忌越是痛快，越是痛苦越是快乐，他迫不及待用后穴去套弄男孩的肉棒，他记得清楚，自己的前列腺位置是在往里两指节左右的地方，于是便浅浅地套弄着，努力让每一下都撞在自己的爽点上。可嘉尔偏偏不懂，他只觉得主动的嫂子有种人尽可夫的浪荡感觉。他只想深深进入，再浅浅拔出——一刻也不愿意浪费掉。他把住王凯一把劲瘦的细腰，就这样把自己狠狠地送了进去——

第一下撞得王凯翻了个白眼。太疼了，太狠了——还没有人踏足过他那片区域，那片隐秘的、放荡的地方。他只觉得灵魂都要被那一下顶出躯壳，五脏六腑都被移位，浑身上下只剩下那一处还有感觉，还能感受。他痛苦地抓住被子，难以放开。他甚至连声音都发不出，还想要更多——他无力地在心中呻吟。

他就喜欢痛。

嘉尔仿佛被里面的紧致和热情所鼓舞，几乎不停歇便立刻开始继续工作，从浅浅地出来到深深地进去，几乎一刻也不停歇，一刻也不松懈，他只以为顶那里嫂子就会爽，自己也很爽，实际上的确如此。

嘉尔是以抽插而不是刺激前列腺给他带来快感的第一个男人。他再也不能小觑他，将他归为孩子一类的身份，他已经长大了，学会跟自己做爱了，每一下都能将自己抛上快乐巅峰。他这样想着，忍着痛和想射精的冲动，以头和肩支撑着自己，两只手颤颤伸到身后，为嘉尔主动打开自己的臀瓣。

“进来。”他无力高呼，无力呻吟，只剩下最后一点精力下达了最后的指令。

“遵命。”

王凯在这个蝉鸣的夏日，在这个干净的房间，在这张陌生的床上，第一次被这样子带上了欲望巅峰。他颤抖着射精，和身后的男人一起——已经可以称他为男人了。

“凯凯。”余韵还未散去，嘉尔俯身亲了亲王凯的因情欲或是热度通红的耳朵，却被一巴掌拍开。

王凯甚至连一句“滚”都说不出。他喘着气，趴在床上，任由自己被那张嘴迷恋地吻了个遍。

却未曾注意到身后早已洞开的房门，和站在门口，面色阴沉的男人。


End file.
